


Sleepy Little Leaf

by lirimaaer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Legolas, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirimaaer/pseuds/lirimaaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet and short and cheesy, featuring family dinner and sleepy small Legolas. Also I suck at titles, so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Little Leaf

A glass of wine rests between his fingers as he listens and occasionally puts in his own input regarding the current and frequently addressed topic of hair care. His large family is gathered around the table, their plates of food showing various levels of consumption, and a heated conversation of shampoo brands is taking place. All it took was a quick look around the dinner table to see that topic was not irrelevant, every person there possessed long and soft looking hair. Modesty being one of Thranduil's weaker virtues, he is not shy to voice his opinion that his hair is the most beautiful and healthy of his entire family. On a rare occasion he might relent to say that Galadriel poses a threat to his title, but nearly all the time he will not hesitate to declare his hair chief to all the rest. 

And most, fearing his notorious temper, would agree. 

Thranduil sits with a small smile on his face as he watches his son talk in an animated manor to Elrond's children. He can only imagine what he is talking about, his little son is very passionate about many things. Thranduil thinks that he could be talking about anything from his gymnastics class, to a bug he found the other day, or about a dress that Thranduil had recently given him.

The night carries on, the topic of discussion veering away from hair into the details of someone's job change, financial issues, but then ultimately back to hair.

As it gets later and later, Thranduil watches Legolas' eyes start to fall shut more often and his little fists rub at them. When his tiny son's tired gaze falls upon him from the designated kids' table, Thranduil makes an amused expression colored with adoration and crooks a finger at Legolas, beckoning him. Legolas sleepily crawls out of his chair and stumbles over to his father. 

Exhaustion rendering him to behavior of an age younger than he really is, he approaches Thranduil and makes what can only be described as "grabby hands" at him. It is the most endearing and adorable sight, his tired, flushed child grabbing for him helplessly. Thranduil slides his hands under Legolas' arms and lifts him into his lap. Immediately, Legolas settles against him, laying his face on Thranduil's chest, one fist delicately curled in his hair and the other in his shirt. 

Thranduil falls even more in love with his child in the seconds where he silently falls asleep. He must have been waiting up at the children's table, unable to sleep without his father. Which was understandable, really. Thranduil puts him to bed every night, lays with him until he is asleep or simply letting Legolas sleep with him, with the latter occurring much more often. Thranduil supposes that his child now cannot fall asleep without his body for a pillow, voice as a lullaby, his scent a relaxant. 

The twins, Elladan and Elrohir, along with Arwen, all lean against each other, and Thranduil can't see their hands from where he is sitting but he suspects their fingers are all laced together. Caressing a hand down Legolas' silken tresses, he imagines that says something about their relationship with their father. Not that it was weak or unhealthy, but, looking down at the parted lips and peaceful face of his son, the blonde duo were a great deal closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Child Legolas is my passion and Ada would buy him dresses and if u disagree fight me IRL


End file.
